1. Field
Frame structures and signaling arrangements for interference aware scheduling may be applicable to a local area radio system to complement existing wide area cellular systems, like global system for mobile communication (GSM), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), high speed packet access (HSPA), or long term evolution (LTE). Unlike a wide area cellular system, a local area system can utilize license-exempt spectrum or white spaces to take advantage of the additional available bandwidth. In addition local area systems may offer efficient device-to-device operation mode to establish ad hoc networks. Frame structures and signaling arrangements for interference aware scheduling may also be applicable to other communication systems, such as heterogeneous systems or wide area systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interference aware scheduling can be performed in a variety of ways. For example, interference aware scheduling can involve receiving a neighbor node's interference report and subtracting the recipient node's own caused interference from the neighbor's report when determining interference characteristics.
Additionally, interference aware scheduling can take into account a neighbor weighting factor, to take into account the importance of the interfered-with resource to the neighbor node. Furthermore, interference aware scheduling can make use of a locally common or combined, synchronously transmitted interference report.